


Swan's Heart

by Unholy_Author



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Planning a Proposal, fluff honestly, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_Author/pseuds/Unholy_Author
Summary: Olivia has always admired her girlfriends. She loves them more than anything, but somehow they still manage to impress her.
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Swan's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tori <3
> 
> Otherwise known as I know nothing about what happens behind the ballet stage so if you do...maybe don't read this or be prepared to forgive me.

Olivia had never been one for dancing. The movements simply weren’t natural to her. She knew a few simple dances, of course, from when she was growing up, but nothing that rivaled her lovers. She still had no idea how she’d been lucky enough to end up with the ballerinas. Goodness knew she didn’t deserve them.

Ballet was hard. Saying it out loud sounded stupid, of course it was hard, but there was a big difference between watching someone on stage practicing and admiring their skills and being the one at home helping them unwrap their cracked and bleeding feet from layers of bandages. The worst part of it was the fact that Satya and Amélie were in the same troupe, so if there was a big show coming up they were both a wreck for a while. They’d once had to cancel a date because both of their feet hurt too much and Olivia had spent the whole night playfully tending to them so they wouldn’t need to get up. They’d teased her, of course, but she also knew how much they’d appreciated it. She liked to joke that it had been what got them to ask her to move in. It was also a joke that Olivia delighted in bringing up at the worst of times.

“Your live-in stress relief is here!” Olivia announced loudly as she opened the door to the dressing room. Many of the other ballerinas were already accustomed to her and barely batted an eye, but one or two let their gazes linger on her curiously, their eyes lighting up with potential for gossip when she made a beeline for Amélie and Satya where they sat together at a vanity. 

“Ah, there you are. Perfectly on time,” Satya said with satisfaction, smiling at Olivia as she went over to them.

“And bearing gifts!” Olivia grinned, holding up the thick bag that she’d been carrying with her. She set it on the vanity and unzipped the top, flooding the room with the heavy scent of spice. Suddenly the looks that were being directed toward them turned much more venomous than they had been a moment before. Olivia smirked, reveling in their jealousy. She knew half of the ballerinas were in the back alley smoking cigarettes for lunch and the ones that were actually risking their figures by having food all stuck to salads and plain boiled chicken.

“Oh, it smells so good,” Amélie sighed as Olivia pulled a chair up next to them and Satya started organizing tupperware containers. Satya smiled happily to herself as she popped a few lids off.

“You followed the directions very well, excellent job.”

“Aww thanks, baby,” Olivia beamed. She leaned over to kiss Satya’s cheek briefly before pulling out bottles of water and setting them out as Amélie helped Satya figure out which container was for which woman. Theoretically, anyway. Whenever they ate it always ended up being more family-styled than anything. “How’s it been going today? The dress rehearsal’s in a bit and that’s the last practice before opening night, right? You guys aren’t wearing yourself out, are you?” Olivia asked as sternly as she could, tearing apart some of the store-bought naan and wiggling it until Amélie rolled her eyes, sliding the container of curry into a place on the vanity where they could all reach it. Satya moved a makeup bag to the floor and out of the way as Amélie did so.

“We may actually end up going home early today. I think the director wants to work with the others a little bit more. We’ll have to see how the dress rehearsal goes, but I’m very optimistic. Everyone has put in a lot of work and dedication. This project...has a special meaning to many of us,” Amélie said before she began to eat, picking between the rice and curry but careful to avoid the meat. She was even more picky than usual when it got close to performances. Olivia nodded, smiling just a bit. That was one of the many things she’d learned since dating the two of them, ballet was a lot more queer than people thought. The current ballet that they were preparing for was actually a version of Swan Lake, which Olivia appreciated because it meant she actually knew what was going on. However, the story had been changed just a touch. Odette, instead of longing for her prince, is desperately trying to avoid an arranged marriage and finds hope in the form of the swan witch Odile, who promises to transform her and take her away on the eve of the wedding announcement.

The new story was about love and overcoming helpless odds and finding freedom in what others saw as a curse.

And who better to play the leads than Amélie and Satya?

“Which is absolutely fantastic and I’m so proud of you both but, like, thank god I got you food before they put all that makeup and glitter on you,” Olivia laughed. Amélie snorted.

“If we had already been dressed I wouldn’t have even let you open the containers near me.”

“Nah, you would have figured something out. This isn’t exactly Saty’s cooking but it’s her recipe, and no one can resist that,” Olivia said. Satya didn’t quite laugh, but she gave a short snort through her nose and she was smiling, apparently very pleased. 

“Your flattery will not earn you dessert when we get home tonight,” she warned, though it was playful. Olivia gasped, swallowing quickly as she dramatically pressed a hand to her chest.

“How could you think such a thing of me! Using flattery to get what I want? Does that sound like me?” The long silence that followed the question made Olivia pout. “Guys, you could have at least pretended to think well of me.” That was what finally got them both laughing and Olivia couldn’t help her reflexive grin. Their laughter was infectious, it wasn’t her fault.

“Darling, do you have anything else to do today?” Satya suddenly asked. Olivia blinked.

“Hm? No, I don’t think so. I was going to clean the house, but that can wait. Want me to run errands or something?” Satya glanced over to Amélie and they exchanged the briefest looks.

“Actually, we were wondering if you would like to watch the rehearsal. We know you come to all our shows, but we also know that the process of getting dressed up for them and being near so many people can be exhausting for you,” Amélie said. “However, you are already here right now and this will be nearly exactly like opening night, save for the fact that you will be the sole audience member and there is no need for you to change,” she added with a small, amused quirk of her lips. Olivia blinked hugely and then shot a quick look around the room to see if any of the other ballerinas had heard them. The others all seemed occupied with other matters, none of them giving the trio any thought at all.

“Is that okay?” she asked. “Aren’t your full rehearsals, like, ridiculously secret?”

“Usually,” Satya allowed. “We spoke to the director. She will allow it so long as you are quiet.”

“I can totally be quiet!” Olivia loudly exclaimed. Amélie arched an eyebrow at her. “Starting now,” she added.

_xXx_

Olivia was kicked out after lunch when makeup and wardrobe took over. She packed up the leftovers, few as they were, and went to go sit somewhere in the middle of the empty theatre seats. It was odd, being in a place that she was so used to associating with snobbery and being there in jeans and a crop top watching stagehands argue over the placement of a fake bush. The lights were all on, though the spotlights were moving over the stage in a slow, rhythmic way. One last run-through before the dress rehearsal, Olivia thought. She scrolled through her phone for a while, patiently waiting for the rehearsal to begin. 

It was perhaps an hour later that stage suddenly went quiet and, startled, Olivia looked up when she noticed the silence. The stage was completely empty. As soon as that had registered in her mind, the lights in the audience all went out, leaving the stage lit by a soft white light. There was a beat, a soft curse from the rafters, and then the music began. 

Satya was the one who played Odette. Her entrance was beautiful, as it always was. She wore a costume that seemed poured onto her, it suited her in every way. It was all white and silver glitter, with an almost ethereal quality that was only broken by how _sad_ she seemed as she danced. 

Olivia only managed to follow the unfolding plot with her previous understanding and the music cues telling her what she was supposed to feel. Even with those, however, she was far from paying attention. Her eyes were only on Satya and, when she came, Amélie. Where Satya was dripping tragedy and longing, a caged dove, Amélie was power and confidence and the _rage_ of a woman seeing another kept locked away. Her outfit was all black, her makeup dark and framing her eyes, making her look angry but also making their color stand out so much more. 

Their first encounter on the stage was merely the two of them dancing past each other, swirling for a moment in a shared turn, a shared breath, before they slipped off to exit on opposite sides of the stage. Satya lingered just before she left, looking back toward where Amélie had gone and seemingly unconsciously reaching out before she caught herself and finally left. 

Logically, Olivia had known that her girlfriends were incredibly talented. They were part of one of the most famous troupes in the world and both regularly took lead roles. But there is a difference between logically knowing something and always seeing the end product and being able to look behind the curtain. Even as the other dancers corrected themselves or the light crew made last-minute adjustments or the music skipped or a cue came too early or late, Satya and Amélie were perfect. They danced together just as easily as alone. It almost looked like they knew exactly what the other was thinking, how they were moving, just as well as they knew each other. When Satya danced with the prince it was beautiful, but Olivia could feel the restraint and the longing for her other partner. She was such a good actress. Her body language made Olivia’s heart clench and she found herself silently cheering every time her black swan came back for her. 

Then, the finale.

Odile and Odette flew together away from the party, deep into the woods that all the characters but them were afraid of. There, they were finally together. They danced. The two of them played with their roles, lifting one another in equal measure throughout the expression of relief and love. Their colors swirled around one another and together and Olivia was completely stunned, sitting there and watching them come so close to kissing time and time again but never quite connecting. They finished in an elaborate mirrored pose, legs bent up nearly to the back of their heads, holding hands. Olivia stared for a long, long time. Until the stage lights went down and then came fully up a moment later, the ballet clearly over. 

The ballerinas were on the stage, talking over one another and demonstrating different steps. Satya and Amélie stood for a moment after they broke the pose. They were both breathing hard and yet somehow still so elegant. Then they exchanged a look, took each other’s hands, turned and bowed to the audience. To Olivia. They burst out laughing when they straightened, both shooting teasing smiles to where Olivia was sitting, and Olivia was struck by a sudden realization.

These women, who left her recipes and always made time for her even on their most busy day, who danced so elegantly and didn’t let anybody but her see how much it tore up their bodies, who made her feel so loved even though they were far too good for her...Olivia realized that she absolutely wanted to spend the rest of her life with them.

The lights came back on and Olivia just sat in her seat, watching the stage. She was going to need to start saving up if she was going to get the both the rings they deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more of my work? Check me out [on Twitter! ](https://twitter.com/UnholyAuthor)


End file.
